Tramps
Tramps are homeless people found in most of the Grand Theft Auto games. They have different appearences in different games and in Grand Theft Auto IV tramps will often ask the player for money. Description Each game in the GTA III and IV era has its own unique tramp models: Grand Theft Auto III Tramps usually wear grey jackets in GTA III and they walk strangely. Some tramps wear checkered hats that appear to have been cut off of a western shirt. Grand Theft Auto Vice City Tramps in Grand Theft Auto Vice City appear in 3 types. The first is a shoeless tramp with a brown jacket and red top. He has black pants and will attack the player if provoked. The second is a begger with a light brown tatterd shirt and dirty jeans, this beggar is also barefoot and will run away from the player if a fight is started. The third is a begger who is the same as the second begger exept his tatterd shirt is black. He is an Vietnam War Veteran who will make coments about the war if the player is around him. He too is a cowardly pedestrian who will run away from the player. Tramps are usually found in Little Haiti, Little Havana and the construction sites in Vice Point. Tramps also walk funny in this game. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Tramps appear all throughout San Andreas, in many varieties, one appears in Los Santos, the majority appear in San Fierro, others appear elsewhere. Some tramps in San Andreas have signs on their chests saying odd things like; "Will bet for money", or "Will eat for food". Grand Theft Auto IV There are many different types of tramps in Grand Theft Auto IV. Most tramps wear light green or brown hoodies with random shirts underneath. Some tramps have extremely ugly facial features such as one eye being completely white. some tramps wear saucepans on their heads. The tramps dialogue in GTA IV is quite odd. Some talk about aliens, the government and illegal immigrants. Tramps can sometimes be found sleeping on the floor around Liberty City. Tramps may sometimes ask the player for money, the player can then give them $10. They can say things like: "A small donation for the anti-alien crusader" or "Could you spare some change? I'm trying to get back to the office." Some tramps are genuine homeless people with nowhere to go. Other tramps are obvious drug addicts. Tramps are aggressive and will fight with their fists if provoked. Tramps are found all over Liberty City however they are found in great numbers in back alleys. They are also found in more populated areas such as Middle Park and Star Junction. A few can be found in the subways, Sprunk Factory entrance, apartments, Firefly Island theme park, the beach near the airport and dark alleyways. Tramps sometimes can be found around a drum of fire trying to warm themselves. Another strange thing is that they can be seen driving cars sometimes. Expensive cars, that is. in Grand Theft Auto IV.]] Trivia *In GTA III era games, if a tramp is killed, they maybe holding a lot of money but it was removed in GTA IV for being unrealistic. *In GTA IV, if a player gives a tramp some money then their health will be restored. Category:Pedestrians